Christmas Eve
by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills
Summary: "The thing is, Gee… I think I've fallen in love with you." JamesII/OC


**Christmas Eve**

_**Wrote this, and meant to post it, before Christmas, so to all reading this now, Merry (belated) Christmas and a happy new year!**_

"Are you wearing that solely to piss me off?" James asked as Georgia walked into the living room in her old Slytherin Quiditch jersey.

"And why would I do that?" She replied innocently, a tiny smile tugging at the edge of her lips

James snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Bloody snakes…" before clambering off the sofa and kneeling down on the floor to help her wrap the various presents strewn across the carpet around the Christmas tree. Georgia shuffled over so that she was sitting cross legged next to him, pulled her wand out of her pocket and murmured an incantation that caused a Santa hat to appear out of nowhere and jam itself onto his head,

"Something to get you into the Christmas spirit," she teased and although James groaned loudly he didn't try to take it off. They sat together that way for what felt like hours, cutting paper and listening to the crackling of the radio as it played a selection of muggle Christmas songs, until Georgia finally broke the silence, "Thanks for coming tonight… I know you probably have a million and one better things you could be doing."

"Nah," James shrugged, "honestly I can't imagine anything I'd rather be doing right now." He hesitated, "You're my best friend – don't tell Alex I said that, I'd never hear the end of it- and…" he looked over at her, not quite meeting her eyes; she had a pair of ridiculous woollen socks (pompoms, stripes…you name it) on her feet and her red hair was tied back with a piece of tinsel she'd snaffled from the tree – In his opinion, she'd never looked more beautiful, "and… I know you have Ruby to think about and that complicates things," he forged on bravely, "and I'm pretty sure that what I'm about to say is going to screw everything up because you probably don't even like me that way but…" he took a deep breath, "The thing is, Gee… I think I've fallen in love with you."

She looked at him blankly for a few heart-stopping moments before her face burst into a brilliant smile, "Potter," she laughed, "It's Christmas eve and your kneeling on the floor of my living room wrapping my daughter's doll; This afternoon you sat and made small talk with my dad for two hours over lunch; Every weekend you come over and take Ruby to the park so I can have some time to myself.; If I ever need to talk to someone you're there - you've made my life so much- no- infinitely- better and you honestly think that saying that you love me – which by the way, I've been waiting forever to hear – would ruin anything?"

He stared at her, uncomprehending

Georgia sighed, "It means," She explained slowly, "That I love you too, you dope"

And then she kissed him.

The next Morning James sat in Georgia's tiny kitchen sipping at a mug of coffee, it was six O'clock and Georgia had drawn Ruby upstairs with the promise that they could open presents once she was dressed, but he heard the tell-tale thumping of footsteps running down the stairs signalling that the four-and-a-half year old was ready.

"Uncle James, Uncle James, Uncle James!" She exclaimed, jumping up onto his lap and throwing her small arms around his neck as soon as she caught sight of him, "You said you was going home yesterday."

James grinned, "Merry Christmas to you to, Rubes," he said, looking over her head at Georgia, before smirking and adding, "Your Mum _persuaded_ me to stay."

Georgia stuck her tongue out at him just as Ruby turned round. The little girl adopted a stern expression that reminded him ever so slightly of Professor McGonagall, "That's naughty," she reprimanded, before turning back to James, "You'll never guess what I saw mummy doing last night," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh?" James grinned, "What was that?"

Ruby giggled, looking like she was about to burst from the excitement of her news, "Mummy," she began, "Was kissin' Santa Claus underneath the Christmas tree."


End file.
